Rise again
by Sovngarde Awaits
Summary: The new girl took every thing away from Kim. Now she's going to win them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just a little one shot! Like I said I'm putting off the sequel of falling to pieces for now… I am working on why are you back and I have a bunch of ideas of One-shots… Well I hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm so sorry if it is short…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

I was sitting at the dusty table in the corner at lunch watching all of them laugh at something she said.

She just waltzed into our lives and took my spot in everything.

The dojo, cheerleading, honor role, and she has Jack.

He was dating me but he dumped me for her.

He leaned and kissed her right on the lips.

The boys covered their eyes like they used to do when we were dating.

I cringed when they burst out laughing again. I felt like every tiny piece of me was being torn away from me and attached to her.

She had everything. Perfect skin, perfect hair, and perfect tanned skin. She had everything.

She turned around and just smirked at me.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the lunch room.

I was heading down the deserted hallway when I heard footsteps behind me I turned around and she was following me.

"What do you want?" I yelled at her.

"I just wanted to remind you that your old friends are mine now so just back off from them." She hissed with venom dripping from each word.

"Don't think that for too long" I fought back. "I will gain all my friends back. They will find the truth about you and you will regret ever being born. Like the moon I will fade away but like the sun I will rise again" I snapped and walked out.

**Well that's it! If you review please tell me if you want me to make this a story! Anyways please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys I decided to continue this story! Oh and I'm so sorry that I'm taking years to update…. Anyways please review if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

KIM'S POV

I was sitting in the back of the classroom blocking out the teacher was explaining someone thing I already learned.

My phone vibrated and I looked at the new text I had.

_To Kim_

_From Olivia_

_Just go kill yourself already, No one needs you_

I sighed at put my phone back in my pocket. RINGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

Finally the school Day is over. I grabbed my bag and _headed_ to the dojo.

TIME SKIP

I was sparring with a dummy when I heard the bell over the door ring.

I looked at it was the gang. With Olivia.

"Why is she here" I asked.

"She is joining the dojo, she is a second degree black belt" Jerry explained.

"Yeah she is so much better than you Kim" Jack said. My anger boiled inside of me.

"Well we are going to get changed stay right here" Jack said and the boys ran into the changing room.

"Well look who it is" Olivia said. "Little old _Kimmy" _She snarled.

"What do you want" I asked.

"I'm just want to make your life miserable" She said.

Before I could respond we heard the changing room door open.

She shot to the ground and started moaning in pain.

"What happened?" Jack asked running over.

"It was Kim, she kicked me" She lied.

"WHAT? No I didn't! She's lying!" I told Jack.

"Kim just stop, why did you hurt her?" He said.

"Like I said I didn't!" I screamed

"NO you did! Kim just get out of here" He yelled.

"Do you know what!" I yelled. The boys have come out of the changing room now.

"I QUIT!" I screamed. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door with tears making their way down my face.

TIME SKIP

I barged through the door of my house and ran to my room.

My parents were away on a business trip again. They own some major Music industry so I hardly see them. The only good thing is that I live in a huge Mansion.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I told them. The door opened. It was my nanny Amy.

"Oh hey Amy" I told her. Amy was the only one who I could tell anything to. She was more my mother than my actual Mom.

"What's wrong?" She asked me sitting on the edge of my queen bed. "I quit the dojo" I said with tears falling down my face. "Aww sweetie why?" She asked me giving me a hug.

"Because Olivia joined and Jack said that she was better than me and then when they were changing Olivia pretended that I kicked her and Jack didn't believe me when I told him that she was lying and he yelled at me and I quit and ran out." I told her while crying. "And today I got a text from her telling me to Kill myself." I sobbed.

"Aww sweetie it will get better." She told me.

"I hope so" I mumbled.

**So that was it! I hoped you guys liked it! Please review! Oh and sorry if it was short I ****_will _****make them longer but then you have to wait for me to update sooner… well see yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys new chapter! Ugh it's Sunday… Back to school tomorrow… Ugh I hate private school we don't get these holidays off… Well we do have the whole month of March off… Well sorry about that. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

KIM'S POV

"Come on your going to be late" I heard a voice. "Come on!" It yelled.

I shot up and looked around. Amy was standing there with a plate of bacon.

"Finally your up." She mumbled. "OH Bacon!" I squealed and reached for it.

"Hey get dressed then you can have some." She pulled the plate back. "Ugh fineeeeeeeeeeeeee" I groaned.

"Good" She smirked and walked out the door. I dragged myself out of my red blankets and walked to my giant walk-in closet.

I looked around when I found the perfect outfit. I picked out a shirt with a melting heart; turquoise ripped skinny jeans, blue sneakers, a heart necklace, black rose earrings, I grabbed the curler and curled hair until each one was perfect then I grabbed my blue backpack. (**Outfit of profile). **

I raced down the big flight of stairs and slid into the kitchen. "Whoa someone's hungry" Amy said. "Bacon. Bacon, bacon" I chanted. "Ok here it is, calm down" She slid me the plate of bacon.

I grabbed a piece and shoved it into my mouth. "Don't choke" She told me. "Um uh" I mumbled.

"Oh I have to go" I told her and grabbed another piece of bacon and got my car keys.

"See yeah after school" I told her. "See yeah" She replied as I closed the door behind me.

I got into my white range rover and started the engine. "You can do this" I told myself as I drove to school

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I walked in and went to my locker. I pulled out the books I needed when I saw a flyer on the wall next to me.

I pulled it off and read what it said. There was a dance this Friday called Winter Wonderland. It was from 8:00 to Midnight. I sighed and walked to my next class.

I could see boys staring and wolf-whistling at me. I just blew them off and walked into science.

Jack was in that class with me and he was sitting talking with Jerry. When I sat down I could see Jack staring at me. I smirked at him and he turned away embarrassed.

TTIME SKIP

I was sitting alone at lunch again picking at the poison food in front of me. I was about to get up when a girl sat down in front of me. "Hi" She said.

"Uh Hi who are you?" Oh I'm Kara I'm new here. I saw you sitting here all alone and decided to sit down" She explained. "Oh I'm Kim" I told her.

"Oh cool…" I said. "So why are you sitting alone?" She asked me. I thought of some excuse but then she seemed like a nice girl so I told her the truth.

"Ok I don't know why I'm telling you this since we just met but that girl over there Olivia moved here and stole my friends, those boys, away from me then she stole my crush the she took my spot at the dojo I used to go to" I blurted out.

I expected her to run away but she just gave me a smile. "Well forget that bitch how about we be friends" She told me. "I would like that" I smiled at her.

"Hey can I see your schedule?" I asked her. "Sure" she handed me a piece of paper. I looked it over and saw she had every class with me. "You have every class with me" I told her.

"Oh I didn't notice you" She said. "Oh I didn't either" I replied. "RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" The bell went. "Ugh Math" We both groaned.

TIME SKIP

"Hey Kara" I ran up to her after school. "Oh Hey" She smiled. "Want to come to my house?" I asked her. "Oh sure just let me text my mom" She took out her phone. "Ok she said I could go" She said. "I will just follow you in my car" She said. "Ok" I replied.

TIME SKIP

" .God. this is your house?" Kara asked me when we got to my house. "Yep" I replied. "Come on" I took her hand and lead her inside.

"Amy I'm home!" I yelled into the house. "Over here" I heard a voice from the kitchen. "Oh who do you have here?" She asked me looking at Kara. "This is my new friend Kara. We have all classes together" I explained.

"Oh well make yourself at home" She said with a warm smile. "Come on let's go to my room" I took her up a giant flight of stairs, down a hallway, through a door, down a hallway and into my room.

"Oh my god what job do your parents have?" She asked me. They own a huge major music company" I explained. "Oh" She realized.

"Are these your old friends?" She asked me picking up a picture of the gang and I. "Yeah that was the day before Olivia came." I told her. "Oh" she replied. "Well enough with the sad memory's let's get this party started!" I said.

I went to the screen built into my wall and I started to play music. We started to dance and laugh around. That's when I remembered what true friendship felt like.

**I told you guys I would try to make this chapter longer! Anyways I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys new chapter! Ok does anyone know when the next new Kickin it is? Like God I can't wait anymore… anyways please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Imagine Dragons. **

KIM'S POV

"Is this dress good?" I asked Kara holding up a purple strapless dress that went to my waist. "No purple doesn't look that good on you." She told me putting it back on the rack. Kara and I were dress shopping for the dance this Friday.

"Do you have a date?" I asked her. "No, do you?" She replied. "No" I responded. "Want to go together?" She asked. "Sure that would be fun" I smiled at her.

"Ohh what about this one?" I asked holding up a strapless dress that had gold sequence on the top and black to my waist.

"Oh my god and these heels!" Kara said holding up these pink glittery heels. "Yeah I have jewelry that would go with that!" I replied. (**Outfit on profile)**

"Kara what about this dress for you?" I asked holding a white dress that had one strap on the shoulder and had glitter on the top and went to the waist. "Oh and these heels!" She said holding up white glittery heels. "And I have the jewelry" She laughed putting our stuff on the check-out counter. (**Outfit on profile)**

TIME SKIP TO DANCE

Kara and I walked into the gym where everyone was dancing. I gazed the crowd and I saw jack is a jet black tux all alone by the punch. We caught my eye and I quickly looked away.

"So want to dance?" Kara asked. "Sure" I replied. We walked to the dance floor when 'It's time' By Imagine dragons started to play. "I love this song!" We said and started to dance to the beat.

When I was dancing I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Jack was standing there. "What do you want?" I asked him. He stared at me and didn't say a word. "Where is your girlfriend?" I asked. "Umm I should go talk to her" He shuttered. "Yeah that's right walk away" I said pushing him away.

"Who was that?" Kara asked me. "That was Jack" I replied. Her face changed to anger. "Why did you quit your dojo again?" She asked me.

"Well Olivia pretended that I kicked her and Jack didn't believe me and he yelled at me and I quit." I explained. "Ok I'm going to go mess that pretty boy's face up!" She yelled. "Ok no! We are not doing that!" I told her while trying to hold her back from killing Jack.

"Why won't you let me go?" She said annoyed. "Because yes I do hate Jack but I can't let you go to jail. You're my only friend." I said. She stopped trying to get away. "Fine "She mumbled. "Oh my god! Its eleven o'clock!" I said checking my watch. "Oh my god! My mom's going to kill me!" Kara cried.

"Don't worry, I talked to her and she said you could stay over since its Friday" I told her. She punched me in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" I rubbed my arm. "For not telling me! I almost had a heart attack!" She said.

"Ok, ok well want to go?" I asked. "Sure" She said picking up her purse.

We walked to my car and got in. We got to our house and I heard noises from the kitchen.

"Amy?" I called. "Oh your home!" She said. "What are you making?" I asked smelling the sweet smell of something. "Oh I'm just making brownies, you know." She said. "Really? At eleven?" I asked.

"Yeah! I was hungry!" She replied. "Ok, Ok clam yourself. Well Kara and I are going to be in my room." I said while making my way up the stairs. "Ok I will call you when they are ready" She reasoned

"Does she do that all the time?" Kara asked me once we got to my room. "Yeah… It happens more often than you think." I replied. "Oh." She responded. "Want to get changed into pajamas?" I asked. "Sure" She responded.

I got changed in the bathroom when she got changed in my room. I got changed into a low cut Mickey Mouse tee and fluffy shorts with cupcakes. When I walked out she was dressed in a purple tank top with shorts that had 'pink' written on the back.

"So who do you like?" I asked while I flopped down next to her on the bed. "Hmm well that kid in our math class Ethan, he is kind of cute and we talked a couple of times. But I see that bitch Donna keep trying to talk to him." She said.

"Yeah well that kid Mason in English is cute, but I see Olivia keep talking to him. I'm not sure if she even loves Jack. I think she is just using him for me." I looked down. "So I'm guessing you still have feelings for Jack." She said.

"Yeah I do I still love Jack with all my heart." I admitted. "I always felt it" I heard a voice say. My head shot to where the balcony was and there was someone I did NOT want to see. It was Jack.

**Hey guys that was not as long as I hoped it would be but it's getting better… well I left you guys on a cliffhanger! You just have to wait until I don't feel lazy and I actually feel like writing… well until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**OMG! Guys I'm sooo sorry that I have not updated! I just got the game Skyrim and I'm addicted! Forgive me! And I also have a geography project due on Friday so yeah… Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

KIM'S POV

"JACK!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?" "You dropped your scarf at the dance" He said holding up my gold scarf. "So you love me" He said. "Let's talk about this out here" I grabbed his arm and lead him onto the balcony, closing the door behind me.

"Like I said, you love me?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. "Ugh. Yes I do okay! Why do you care? You're the one who has a girlfriend." I yelled at him. "True, true" He replied. "Well can you go now?" I asked him. "Sure, but just one thing" He said. "What is it?" I asked. "I never said I stopped loving you either" He said then jumped off the balcony, running into the distance.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and someone walking around. "Kara?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Oh good, you're up" She said. "Why are you up so early?" I asked her. "Girl, It's the first day of winter break so that means I'm staying over your house for a month" She explained.

"Oh! I totally forgot." I replied. "Kara's parents were on a business trip for the month of December so she's staying here. "Yeah so that means we have to go shopping!" She squealed. "Ok, ok calm yourself. I'm going to get dressed and I will meet you in the kitchen." I told her.

"Ok!" She said and skipped out the door. I dragged myself out of bed and started to go through my clothes. My mind wandered to the conversation I had with Jack. I couldn't talk to him because he went to Hawaii for a month and we wasn't responding.

Kara and I talked about it and she said that Jack totally loved me. I told her that was not true but in the pit of my stomach I thought that was true… I picked out my outfit and walked into the kitchen. **(Outfit on profile)**. "Finally you've been up there forever. We need to go!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming." I told her. I grabbed an apple and we walked out the door.

TIME SKIP

We were just about done in the mall when we walked past the dojo. I glanced inside and I saw everyone. Eddie, jerry, Milton, Olivia, and Jack. WAIT! JACK? "Look!" I grabbed Kara's arm and pointed it to Jack. "Oh I'm going in there" She said and walking inside. "Wait!" I yelled but she was inside.

Before I knew it she had dragged Jack outside. "What are you doing here?" She screamed at him. "What do you mean I practice Karate here" He said. "You are supposed to be in Hawaii." She snapped at him. "Oh well my parents forgot me so I'm here" He told us. "Ok then what was last night about!" I screamed at him.

"What do you mean?" He acted confused. "Oh don't play stupid with me! Last night you found out that I still love you then you act all mysterious saying you never said you stopped loving me!" I yelled. "Your probably high I never said that." He said then turned to walk inside.

"Wait Jack!" I grabbed his arm. "Get off of me Bitch! I never said anything ok! I never loved you and I never will! I have a girlfriend that will always be better than you!" He screamed then stormed inside. \

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I could feel my heart breaking with every step he took away from me.

**Ok that was short but I had to get a chapter up… well I will try to have a chapter up by tomorrow since have no school but I have a volleyball tri-meet on Thursday so yeah… well please review and I hope you guys like it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey fellow readers! I am very sad to say that me being a kickin it fan writer is being but on hiatus all together. I just got Skyrim and also I have a lot of homework… I may update once or twice this month since I'm off but that's it…. I'm not putting my stories for adoption because I will get back to them… thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**HAHAHA IM BACK! Sorry for almost ditching this story! I am having a really bad depression stage but here I am! Also I have changed my name! No more datgirl1065! I have changed it to Sovngarde Awaits…. Anyways I applaud your patience if you are still with this story… I just saw so many people following this so I had to continue… anyways here it is! **

KIM'S POV

I was currently sitting on my bed gazing at the wall. Kara was trying to get me to speak but I just couldn't. My heart was ripped in half and I just wouldn't heal fast enough. I was a wreck and I didn't care who would see.

"Ok, get off your lazy ass. We are going to the mall" She said. I was too weak and heartbroken to argue to I just went with what she said.

She dragged me out of bed and forced me to get dressed then shoved an apple down my throat. Before I knew it she turned her BMW on and pulled out of the driveway. "Kim, you need to get out of your funk" She peeled her eyes away from the road to meet mine. "You don't understand" I murmured. "What don't I understand?" She retorted.

"You don't understand that I knew Jack for over seven years!

Neither of us said another word until we pulled into the parking lot. Again she pulled my arm and dragged me to the outdoor mall. We went to different shops and she again forced me to try on and buy clothes. All I want to do is be alone.

We walked past the Dojo and I risked looking inside. I saw everyone laughing at something that my mortal enemy said. I glared daggers at her back but I knew they would not see. As I turned to walk away I felt eyes on me. It was Jack.

I could feel my heart ache coming back and tear weal up in my eyes. He took out his phone then typed something into it. Only seconds later I felt my phone buzz. I slowly opened it up and read the contents. My heart stopped. Only two words were on the screen.

_I'm sorry_

**Ok that was really short but I made a new chapter! And I actually got it done! Yay! Ok please don't abandon this story! And for people following that one story that I'm not sure about cancelling (forgot the title) ** **I am ****_still_**** not sure whether to cancel it or not.. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! **


End file.
